


Ukko-wan Kenobi

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Ukko and Kokko are having a nice chat about the mortals when they get interrupted.





	Ukko-wan Kenobi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Electrocution  
> Character: Onni  
> Warning: Written by someone who knows nothing about Finnish mythology  
> (It's NaNo I'm not gonna research)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ukko was enjoying a quiet afternoon. He deserved it after a week full of godly duties. Thunderstorms, answering prayers, helping the Finns with the farms, making sure there was enough rain to keep the plants thriving. He leaned back in his chair, drank some beer. He'd get company soon, Kokko was going to stop by.

He put the beer away and got up from the chair, walked around a little. Some days the feeling of age snuck over him. He stretched. It often happened after a day full of work. Except the thunderstorms, those always made him feel young and full of energy. He may have caused a few too many thunderstorms lately because of it.

He could hear swooshing coming closer. Kokko landed gracefull and he greeted her.

”You might want to ease up on the thunder”, she laughed. ”I can hear the screams of our followers all the wy to my nest.”

”The season for thunder is almost over anyway”, Ukko answered. ”They'll be free to live thunderless lives again soon.”

”There won't be any thunder in the afterlife.”

”Indeed there won't.”

Ukko opened the door to let Kokko in.

”I'm sure you didn't just come here to tell me our followers are scared, what's actually on your mind?”

Kokko entered, found a place to sit. Ukko offered her some beer, but she declined.

”Some of our followers left our lands, I figured you would want to know.”

”Didn't we just get everyone home?”

”Almost everyone”, Kokko corrected, ”we lost one.”

”We tried to warn that one though.”

Ukko sank down in his chair. Once again age felt heavy on his shoulders.

”We can't protect them if they don't listen.”

”I know.”

Kokko's eyes were soft. Ukko could tell she also felt the burden of age.

”You care too much for the mortals, Kokko.”

”They are our responsibility. And I like listening to them, they have so much imagination.”

”Don't I know it”, Ukko laughed and drank from his beer. ”Some of them just keep reciting the same old prayers though. It gets boring listening to the same story over and over again. 'Help us Ukko-wan Kenobi, you're our only hope.' How did that quote survive all this time?”

”Some things never die.”

Ukko laughed again. They kept talking, recited some of their favorite poems the latest set of mortals had come up with. Kokko once again told the story about how she had burnt a whole battlefield of trolls and ghosts to crisp and Ukko laughed.

”Right in the face of non-believers none the less. Ah, the look on their faces must have been marvelous.”

”It was”, Kokko admitted, ”and I saved most of them.”

”I keep forgetting that you were there.”

”Mortals die, Ukko, they're fragile. I know that.”

”I can tell it still pains you.”

”I know they're well cared for in the afterlife.”

They left the conversation, talked about what they were going to do next. Being a god meant alwys being busy. They came back to creations of the mortals and Kokko sang some of their songs.

It happened in the middle of one of them. A faint whisper carried by the wind.

”Help us, Ukko-wan Kenobi, you're our only hope.”

Ukko twitched.

”Oh, I'll help you”, he muttered through grittered teeth. ”I'll help you so you'll never need help again.”

”Ukko, don't kill the mortal!” Kokko warned.

 

A flash of electricity shot out from the outlet. Onni's body twitched as it danced through his body and then he sank to the floor, unconscious. Torbjörn woke up, rushed to the living room.

”Honey”, he called, ”you won't believe this!”

”Believe what?” Siv asked.

”He was hit by lightning. Inside. _Again_.”

 


End file.
